The ad-3 test system in a two-component heterokaryotic strain of Neurospora crassa is being used in an analysis of inactivation and forward-mutation induction by tritiated water. Genetic analysis of induced mutants will make possible a qualitative as well as quantitative characterization of tritiated water mutagenicity.